Chapter 14
|name = Explosion |kanji = エクスプロージョン |romaji = Ekusupurōjon |volume = 2 |chapter = 14 |wsm = 8-2013 |pages = 20 |release = January 23, 2013 |arc = Baste Dungeon arc |episodes = 6 |prev = Chapter 13 |next = Chapter 15 }} is the 14th chapter of the manga, Nanatsu no Taizai. Short Summary After Ruin's illusion spell is broken, and Meliodas begins battling him, and soon defeats him easily without even drawing his sword. In the meantime, the battle between Jude and Ban ends with the former fatally stabbing the later with a metal stake. Ban, however, remains alive, and revealing that he had let himself be captured before, easily stabs Jude back, killing him. Long Synopsis Discovering the spell to have broken, Ruin readies himself to battle Meliodas, and as the Deadly Sin turns his back toward him and tells the unconscious Elizabeth that he accepts her resolution, attacks him, claiming that the one who strikes first will win. His attack sends Meliodas flying, with him commenting that the Deadly Sin has lost his edge since he had shown his back to his foe during a battle, planting his face into the ground and creating a crater due to it. Lifting Meliodas with his head, he expresses his disbelief at the kingdom being frightened of a "small child", but is then punched by him, and then punched him again, sending him crashing into the Baste Dungeon's walls. While Ruin states that the battle would be boring if Meliodas was not as strong, the knights watch Meliodas, disbelieving a child to be the legendary Deadly Sin. Ruin, telling Meliodas that the Holy Knights are called so due to them having magic that transcends human knowledge imbued into their bodies, suggests that he draw his sword, claiming that a "child's soft fist" wouldn't even scratch his armor. When the young man does not draw it, the Holy Knight punches him repeatedly and with great power, enough of it to shake Baste Dungeon while attacking, shocking the knights surrounding it. Believing to have become too excited and crushed Meliodas beyond recognition, Ruin is punched back by Meliodas, which breaks his armor. He pretends to be surprised by the Deadly Sin's strength, and then claims that his armor is nothing more than shallow skin, with his stronger-than-steel skin being his true armor. Despite him hardening his abdominal muscles, Meliodas easily defeats him a punch that has enough force to plunge his arm into the Holy Knight's stomach, while stating that his defeat was unavoidable, since Ruin had harmed a person close to him, and that doing so was his sin. In the dungeon, it is revealed that the battle between Jude and Ban has ended with the latter being fatally stabbed by the former with a metal stake. Ban explains to the Holy Knight that he had let himself be captured five years ago since he wanted the feeling of pain that could make him feel alive. He also adds that he is now sick of Jude's pain, removes the stake, and then stabs him back, continuing to say that since he knows of his captain being alive, he no longer has any reason to stay in the "boring place" anymore. Jude questions him if the Deadly Sins were plotting to overthrow the kingdom like they did ten years ago, and then states that if they did, every Holy Knight in the kingdom will declare all-out war on them, to which Ban merely expresses his excitement. Fights and Events *Meliodas vs. Ruin *Ban vs. Jude Character(s) in order of appearance *Ruin *Meliodas *Elizabeth *Hawk *Sennett *Ban *Jude Gallery chapter14last.png|Last Page of the Chapter Navigation es:Capítulo 14 fr:Chapitre 14 it:Capitolo 14 pl:Rozdział 14 ru:Глава 14 Category:Chapters Category:Baste Dungeon arc Category:Volume 2 Category:Manga